


kiss you once, now i can’t leave

by infinitylxrry (siriusblacks), siriusblacks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parent, Adorable Harry, Also I’m so sorry, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drunk Louis, First Kiss, HARRY STYLES THOUGH!, Harry can do magic, Harry ran away when he was young, Hyperactive Louis, M/M, Modern Louis, Sassy Harry, Sorry Not Sorry, THEY WATCH TWILIGHT TOGETHER, Untraditional Louis, Vampire Louis, Wizard Harry, alright so, also, and spells and charms and all, andddd that’s it, he thinks that j.k. rowling actually based Hermione off of Harry, i have to warn y’all about this, implied marriage, just mentions of abuse tho, louis once passed out in harry’s garden, not that much, okay, vampire louis is a pre-potterhead, vampire louis wants to be as cool as vampire edward cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblacks/pseuds/infinitylxrry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblacks/pseuds/siriusblacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where, shockingly enough, Harry is a wizard and Louis is a weird vampire.</p><p>(Or; Louis is too mainstream and bright to be a scary vampire and Harry doesn’t need to cast a spell on Louis to steal his heart. Neither does Louis.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss you once, now i can’t leave

**Author's Note:**

> Idea is by Jamiee and it originally was about a Modern Vampire Jacky Jules and a Witch who doesn’t use her powers that much Jamiee who both live in some sort-of magical neighbourhood! I stole it, edited some stuff and now there are two versions :) for the original version of Jamiee and I, go to my wattpad: infinitylxrry
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! And SORRY for all the mistakes; I’m a beta-less, self-taught fifteen-year-old.
> 
> Own no one and nothing, unfortunately.

magic — one direction

 

* * *

 

 

You may think that in a world of creatures— hidden away from humans and their greed and nosiness— whose powers were once claimed to be supernatural and existence was once only found in myths or children’s stories, life is ever-changing and nothing gets old.

 

If you think so, then you’re definitely wrong in Louis’ prescriptive. Flying and transfiguring things in this part of the world is the norm, along with dungeons built specifically to be used by poor werewolves in full-moons (because richer werewolves can afford the Wolfsbane potions that can help them stay calm and friendly when they are in their transformed state— even _fully_ human in some rare situations), supermarkets that sell fruit-flavoured blood and pharmacies that potioneer witches and wizards can buy rare materials and minerals for their potions from!

 

There are four education buildings in here; a preschool attached to a daycare, a junior school, a secondary school and a university. (named, respectively; Leyoran’s Preschool and Daycare, Leyoran’s Elementary School, Leyoran’s Secondary School and— you guessed it— Leyoran’s University.)

 

If this one-shot is about the hidden Leyoran town of magical creatures and its economic, political, social and educational systems then the author would have gone on and on for ages. But no, it’s _not_.

 

It’s about an extremely-smol vampire and a really-tol wizard.

 

So the vampire, Louis is so weird. Harry, the wizard mentioned previously, often catches himself staring at Louis and he thinks he’s _really_ weird. He dunno why, though, maybe it’s because vampires are typically _wise_ beyond their appearance and know— from experience— that life (or existence, in their case) is better spent quietly.

 

Most of the vampires still-in-existence date back to before the middle ages and the majority of them, along with the witches and wizards of that age, have gone through a lot of hiding and faking in order to survive and not lose their lives and existences through torture and painful deaths. Because to those mythical creatures, the Middle Ages weren’t just _dark_. They were called the Black Ages among them.

 

(The magical community was and is always oppressed and they, themselves, can’t help it but believe that they deserve it. Magic isn’t natural and it breaks the balance and laws of physics and life, not to mention how much danger can _dark_ and _uncontrollable_ magic cause, so witches and wizards often hate themselves for their abilities.

 

Werewolves are cursed. The pain they go through when their bones break every month is a fucking curse and their craving for human flesh— their desire to mark it; to infect pain on it and curse them is horrible and the fact that only chains and dungeons and sharp metal can hold them back proves why they are monsters.

 

Vampires _drink_ blood and live forever to drink more blood and kill more people by _accident_ most of the time. How worse can it get? And to put an end to their existence, they have to be beheaded and burnt to flames on wood after being pierced in the heard with a wooden stake. Their skin is as hard as diamond, how would a stake made of wood pierce through it? Their existence can be the reason to the extinction of other creatures— humans and speaking creatures.

 

Merpeople and Harpies have a history of playing with hearts and drowning innocent sailors after luring them in, trying to get them close to the water. No matter how beautiful their scales are and how large their hearts are when they aren’t hungry— they are still murderers.

 

Mythical, magical creatures. They were always oppressed for the fact that they were infected and for the fact that they are on the top of the pyramid, right above humans (who also murder animals and hunt— the same way magical creatures do but double standards and hypocrisy exist, so.))

 

And after the Dark Ages, the ruling vampire clan has stated a law of not creating more vampires in order to maintain the existence of blood-sources and balance in the world. So this explains why most of the vampires dated back to thousands of years ago and the things they went through explains their numbness to life and their invisibility on the world, sulking in the shadows while the colours of everyone else fill the sky.

 

But the thing is, Louis is _weird_. He wears skinny jeans and colourful, sleeveless tops and Converse or Vans shoes and he has dyed hair and he blasts music all the time and his laughs are loud enough in the quiet morning to wake up sensitive, light-sleeping Harry at the crack of dawn whenever he leaves to gods-know-where.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry drops his hand-carriage and all the contents slip onto the floor and fook— the honey container breaks! The cashier glares at him before walking right through the counter and going to the storage room to get a mope.

 

“Oops,” Harry gasps, biting his lip apologetically at the cashier who just mutters about her having to pay for it.

 

“Hi,” someone says from behind in a tone _way_ too lighthearted for this situation, “I’m so _sososo_ sorry! I was speeding and I bumped into you because I didn’t notice you!”

 

With a quick swish of Harry’s pinky finger, the contents refill the carriage the floats up slowly and hooks around his arm. Turning around, his eyes come in contact with deep red, blue-tinted eyes, “excuse me? How did you not see me? I’m like a dinosaur compared to you.”

 

“Sure, you are,” the person says back, sarcasm evident in their voice and _oh_ , it’s Louis, that weird vampire from next door.

 

“I _am_!” Harry repeats, “you’re just too distracted to see me. Or maybe, you should get your eyes checked.”

 

“I’m a vampire; my sight is sharper than your jawlines,” Louis snorts, before going to the cashier’s. Harry laughs, glad that Louis didn’t take offence because he can’t manage to say more than one snappy comment every year. The cashier is still away, assumedly getting the mop and bucket; Harry wonders what have taken them so long. (Harry thinks that it can be so easy to steal everything and leave right now.)

 

“What are you doing?” Harry mutters when he sees Louis pulling out money to _pay for this damn expensive honey bottle_ , “wait, no! You are not paying!”

 

“It’s okay, really,” Louis bites his bottom lip, “I bumped into you and I wasn’t looking.”

 

“No, Lou,” Harry huffs, “I don’t like it when people pay for me. I should’ve held the basket properly and yeah.”

 

“Lou?” Louis grins, “I’mma call you Haz, now.”

 

“I like it,” Harry decides.

 

“I like you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Damn,” Louis mocks a wince. “And how am I gonna repay you, though?”

 

Harry pretends to be thinking.

 

* * *

 

“It’s healthy, too.”

 

“I assumed the honey was for some sort of a potion,” Louis admits, “dunno why I didn’t think that you’d eat it. You are what you eat, though.”

 

Harry blushes and coos, “thank you! I assumed you weren’t a real vampire at first, to be honest.”

 

“What?” Louis says, “I never sleep, though, and once, I passed out drunk on liquor blood in _your_ garden! Remember?”

 

He does. The little vampire once woke him up at three a.m after crashing one of the plant pots in his garden and passing out, right there on the floor with a blood-mixed-with-alcohol bottle in his left hand and Harry had levitated him home.

 

That is when he started to think that Louis was sorta weird, actually. He entered the unlocked house with a floating, unconscious vampire hanging in the air behind him and the house was just _so_ —

 

Modern and bright. Way too modern for vampires who usually stuck to the old times and way too bright for vampires who hid in the darkness for centuries.

 

The walls were graffitied and the room looked neat, despite the messy knickknacks and bottles thrown around and the fact that the theme of the furniture was one you’d find if you looked up the words pastel, aesthetic and tumblr on google.

 

The bedroom was upstairs and unlike the neat, light-themed living room, it was very messy and clothes were thrown everywhere. The closet was wide open and —although Harry didn’t stay enough to look around a lot— he couldn’t help it but smile fondly whenever he thought of the ten pairs of colourful brand shoes standing at the door of the closet.

 

There was a macbook on the corner of the bed and a large screen on the wall, right across the bed, smaller than the screen in the living room. There was a pot plant in the corner and that was it.

 

He levitated Louis to the bed and covered him with the galaxy-coloured covers, thinking about how Louis seemed someone so modern with all the technological devices and so bright with all the art thrown around— and immature enough to get pissed drunk for no absolute reason.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Harry says, snapping back from the flashback. He mutters a summoning spell before saying ‘popcorn’ and pouts when the bowl comes a little too fast at him, causing some popcorn to scatter on the floor. With another spell, everything is fixed again.

 

He turns around to Louis and giggles at his shocked expression. SMH. AS if he’s never seen any magic performed before.

 

“Uh,” Louis closes his mouth again, eyes twinkling, “what did you mean?”

 

The movie starts playing— Harry loves the amazing spiderman and he has already watched it a hundred times before but he doesn’t mind rewatching it again just because Louisy picked it. It’s cute.

 

“You are different from other vampires,” he says, “you’re alive— energetic! I’m sorry, not that vampires aren’t like alive but I meant you’re energetic and _lively_ , not alive— also alive, though! And happy.”

 

The nervous wizard only noticed the fondfondfond way the vampire was staring at him with when a hand ruffled his hair.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Yeah. That’s why you’re different— you’re not quiet and secretive like vampires. You’re like a cute, sugar-high child who likes to drink blood every while and them.”

 

“Should I be offended because ‘ _child_ ,’” Louis motions, “or _cry so hard because ‘cu-fucking-te_ ’?”

 

“Both are bad so.”

 

He ruffles his hair a little more before pulling away, chuckling when Harry actually whines at the lack of tugging. With a handful of popcorn in his mouth, he pokes Harry and the movie starts.

 

(Twilight is hilarious to watch with a real vampire.

 

“ _Sparkles_? This is so cute _and_ rude, like, I don’t have sparkles but I wish I did! I wish I was a vampire like in Twilight ‘cause they’re much cuter and awh. Unhealthy, though, I mean why stare at her while she sleeps, like, uh. _Um_. I wish I can read thoughts or see the future or anything like that, ugh. Why was I born completely normal and average and talentless? The speed and strength don’t count because they come with everyone. Haz, next time, we’re watching Harry Potter because i need to see the differences between you and their magic. _Wait_. Hermione has fuzzy hair and she’s smart and pretty— how do I know joanne wasn’t talking about _you_?”

 

“Lou, _please_.”

 

“Please, what? Stop comparing you to hermione? But, like, really—“

 

“I love your voice but can we please watch the movie? It didn’t even start!”

 

“Alright.” But Louis doesn’t stay silent for so long. “Yer a wizard, Harry.”

 

* * *

 

 

The movie night with Louis and Harry resulted with the birth of a tradition in which every friday, the couple watched movies until passing out asleep— in Harry’s case, and losing focus due to boredom and lack of Harry— in Louis’ case. And then hanging out on saturday with tea and crêpes in the morning and pizza and fun dates in the afternoon, then the rest of the weekdays which they also spent together.

 

They were inseparable, L and H. From movie nights and afternoon dates to werewolf parties (because the vampire parties were so boring and mature for the hyperactive vampire and the young wizard) and grocery shopping together.

 

Louis and Harry had their very first kiss at four a.m on the sidewalk of a highway. They were sitting by themselves, talking quietly and rambling but then the giggles turned into sympathetic stares and hopeful smiles as they discussed their pasts— before they both started to live in Leyoran (Harry came to the town when he was fifteen, running away from his bitchy muggle mother who was disgusted by the beautiful fact that his daughter could change anything and everything with a swing of his fingers in the air) (Louis came to the town when he was a bit over five-years-turned , and have been here for three years already.)

 

Harry talked about his mother hurting him for being different and Louis talked about almost dying in the war, so that he was turned in order to stay alive and Harry talked more about how he discovered how he could not only levitate things, but utter spells and angry wishes that could cause harm which caused him to back away from magic, not wanting to cause harm to someone he loved in a moment of anger, while Louis talked about his childhood and how he has a love-hate relationship with his current reality of being immortal— lovely side, and dead at the same time— yucky side.

 

And they talked and talked and things got too damn deep and the topics jumped over each other, demanding to be talked about and suddenly it happens.

 

Harry’s rambling about how much he likes Lou and Louis cuts him off with a soft kiss on the lips.

 

Ir was dark, since the sunrise wasn’t until one more hour passed and it was too cold for a summer night but Harry’s enthusiasm somehow resulted with the lamps on the street lightning up suddenly, too hard and bright that the heat radiated off of them.

 

(Wow. Most certainly larger than simple sparks and way better than the fireworks everyone talked about.)

 

Louis pulled away when a lamp exploded somewhere close, but didn’t look away from Harry’s beautiful bright forest eyes.

 

“What was that?” Louis had grinned.

 

Harry shrugged. “What was _that_?”

 

“I—” Louis hesitated, “whatever you want it to be?”

 

“I want it to be you.”

 

They have their wedding on the same exact day, the very next year, on a summer night, too cold and dark but the lamps are bright enough. Especially with Harry making them explode.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again! I hope you liked this enough to leave kudos and maybe even a comment :) I’d appreciate your support so much! Thank you for everything! x


End file.
